Revolt
|kana= レボルト |rōmaji= reboruto |bone fighter= Dark Cerberus Bone Dark Griffon Bone (Legs only) Dark Pheonix Bone |element type= Thunder (originally), Wind and Time |bone class= Iron Bone Form |gender= Male |age= (unknown) |birthday= (unknown) |nationality= Neposian |hair= Blond |eyes= Blueish/Purpleish |status= Alive |affiliation= Eques warriors Nepo Anegelis |previous occupation= |relatives= (unknown) |voice actor (jp)= Hikaru Midorikawa |voice actor (en)= N/A |anime debut= Episode 25 |image gallery= yes }} Revolt is a high ranking Eques from the planet of Nepo Anegelis. He usually acquires a keystone bone card by first killing all of that certain planet's people first. He is also the leader of the Nepo council and the is one responsible for defeating and later trapping Stolz in a pocket dimension created by Socius and then acquiring his bone card for himself. However, Stolz was later rescued by his daughter Liebert. Later on in the story he became the main antagonist who started to use many persons in order to try and acquire his own personal needs and goals. However, many of them failed or turned against nepo and him after learning the truth. After many experiments, he finally gained control of Dark Griffon bone and discovered that he can control persons who have equipped pieces of Griffon on them. After gaining control of Dark Griffon, he went to earth in order to personally retrieve Dragon bone. Upon arriving on earth he started to destroy a lot of things but Shougo's team arrived and started to battle him. However, they were no match for him and all of them were bone crushed but Tyrone alone was bone crushed completely after protecting Shougo from Revolt's continuous lightning attacks. Shougo then transforms into his Rare Metal Bone form after Revolt explained what his own will was. However, Shougo was still no match for him and just when Revolt was about to finish him off, Freyd teleported him back to Nepo Anegelis, by orders given to him by Pellebrand. Upon re-arriving on Nepos he was confronted and questioned by both Barlish and Pellebrand but all he did was lied and they fled, in order to question Stolz and Klude themselves. Appearance In the anime, he appears to be a young man with a charismatic look. His blonde hair was long enough to cover one side ogf his face. While in the manga, he has a more teenage look compare to the anime adaptation. Personality Revolt is an incredibly arrogant and sadistic character, he completely disregards the intentions of the Nepos Council and will bend the truth around his actions to make them seem just. He is manipulative and power hungry despite his already formidable strength. He has no concern for the safety or well-being of others and will happily sacrifice his own brethren just to see his plans through to the end. He puts himself on a pedastal in comparison to everyone else and clearly believe he is vastly superior not just to other living creatures but to Bones as well. Skills And Abilities Trivia *His name, Revolt is incredibly ironic as the actual word revolt means to take violent action against an established government which is exactly what he does against the Nepos Council. It could also be added that the second meaning to revolt is to disgust or feel disgust which is what his character makes others feel throughout the whole series. * With a total of 4 Bones, Revolt is the Bone Fighter with more Bones used. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Bone Fighter Category:Iron Bone Category:Nepo council Category:Thunder Element Bone Fighter Category:Time Element Bone Fighter Category:Wind Element Bone Fighter Category:Fire Element Bone Fighters Category:Neposian